The present invention relates generally to the field of pressure washers. More specifically, the invention relates to a pressure washer system including a multiple chemical tanks and a control mechanism for switching the output of the spray system between the multiple chemical tanks.
The use of spray guns for cleaning and other tasks is well known. Spray guns can be used for a broad range of tasks, including for example cleaning cars, watering plants, washing home windows and siding, rinsing out a warehouse floor or garage, and the like. These spray guns typically attach to a water supply to provide a water spray of differing pressures, dependent upon the desired task. Pressure washers have been designed to accommodate liquid chemical bottles or containers at the base of the pressure washer, which typically includes a prime mover and a pump. The chemical container allows a liquid chemical to be introduced into a pressurized water stream provide by the pump to a spray gun. This liquid chemical may be a detergent for cleaning various surfaces, a fertilizer for lawn care, a pesticide, an herbicide, etc. In order to utilize a different chemical, the user must either dispose of any unused chemical within the container and refill the container with their chemical of choice, physically change out the container in use with a different container, or physically adjust an input (e.g. a valve) on the base of the pressure washer to switch between multiple chemical containers. That is, the user cannot easily switch chemicals for use with the spray gun.